


try again (and again and even after that)

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Они началибытьвместе, но цветы никуда не делись: они всего-то перестали расти.





	try again (and again and even after that)

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> * **не** пост!дисбэнд, птмчт здесь они так и **не** дебютировали как группа

Иногда Сыльги вспоминает, как всё это было, и ей становится, наверное, грустно? Скорее тошно. Иногда Сыльги вспоминает — и внутри не зацветает ни одного росточка. У неё ничего не осталось, только сухие стебли, оплетённые вокруг её рук.

Даже в сердце теперь, может, пусто. Одни лишь корни, но они тоже.

Высохли.

 

(Как она сама)

(Как её любовь)

 

Навсегда.

 

Как же это было, а?

Память: Сыльги как-то проснулась, а из её груди (и вперёд, и вверх, как будто к самому небу, скрытому за потолком и этажами) проросли цветы — ромашки. Белые, почти что снег; хрупкие, бесконечные. Сыльги нравилось, ведь у неё (пока) не болело. Они росли и росли, по стеблю в день, по три-четыре бутона, иногда закрывая Сыльги от мира. Ей казалось, что эта любовь — не важно, к кому она была — пыталась её спрятать, хотя должна была наоборот: показать, чтобы её наконец-то нашли.

Сыльги правда нравилось. Может, она была слишком юна и наивна, но она ждала, когда судьба её куда-то приведёт. И привела: однажды Сыльги увидела у Джухён такие же. Цветов было меньше, словно они сомневались, расти им или нет, но они тянулись к Сыльги, как сама Сыльги — к Джухён. Многие годы до. Поэтому для неё всё стало на свои места.

А Джухён? Она ничего из этого не хотела.

Они начали _быть_ вместе, но цветы никуда не делись: они всего-то перестали расти. Сыльги думала, что они замерли — и тоже, как она когда-то, упрямо ждали. Сыльги так и не поняла чего.

 

Когда у неё спрашивают, почему она сейчас одна, Сыльги отвечает:

— Мы встречались и разошлись. Какая разница? Не всё же происходит так, как написано в нашей судьбе (заранее). С нами не сработало.

На самом деле Джухён молча от неё сбежала. 

Посреди ночи.

Сынван позже сказала, что она вернулась в Тэгу.

С тех пор её цветы медленно-медленно увядали: лишились жизни (и любви); какие-то опали — и Сыльги смела их в совок, как мусор; остальные перебрались из сердца к рукам, скрылись под растянутыми рукавами кофт, будто и не было ничего вообще, а было? Сыльги в это, конечно, не верит, но всё такое сухое и ломкое.

Может, ей нужен сезон дождей.

Может, ей всё ещё нужна Джухён.

 

Чем дальше, тем реже Сыльги думает о том, чего так и не случилось. У неё полно дел в дэнс студии, хоть она и не её, а Момо. У неё полно дел — и Сыльги некогда забивать голову такими сорняками, хотя во время занятий ей всегда задают одни и те же вопросы:

— Почему вы так и не стали айдолом?

— И куда пропала вся ваша любовь?

На Сыльги смотрят с интересом, просят закатать рукава, спрашивают, господи, _можно потрогать?_ Любопытные глупые дети. Сыльги поддаётся на все уговоры, потому что ей не больно — ей никак. Будь она моложе, она бы, скорей всего, заплакала, даже в кругу детей, только Сыльги улыбается. Её слёз всё равно не хватит, чтобы оживить то, что уже никогда-никогда (и ни за что) не прорастёт.

Не у неё.

 

(А вдруг?)

 

Их главной ошибкой было молчание.

Они ни разу не говорили о том, что чувствовали по-настоящему. Всё было по инерции: переезд Джухён к Сыльги, ярлыки _пара_ и _судьба_. Если так было нужно, тогда что? Ладно? Ну и пусть? Сыльги не задумывалась об этом: она любила Джухён ещё со времён, когда они были в одной компании, поэтому ей всё казалось естественным. Может, она мечтала тогда не о сцене. Может, она мечтала о Джухён, но что у той было на уме, Сыльги не знала.

А потом уже было поздно узнавать.

Джухён всё ещё в Тэгу — и живёт наверняка так, как хочет именно она, а не дурацкие цветы, определившие всё за неё. Ей никто не предоставил выбор — и Джухён испугалась.

Сыльги может лишь додумать за.

Ответов не будет.

 

Пока Йерим пишет другим группам хиты, которые могли бы принадлежать им, Сыльги ставит тем же группам хорео. Не совсем то, чем она хотела когда-то заниматься, но в зале с зеркалами Сыльги обретает себя заново, не зацикливается на том, что для неё прошло (навечно) и тратит все силы на танцы, как раньше.

Правда, теперь некому её поддержать и сказать, что она молодец. 

Когда Сыльги оглядывается назад, позади неё больше никого нет.

 

Пустота и стены.

 

Иногда она видится с Сынван, если у них совпадает расписание. Сыльги ест мороженое, беречь горло ей не надо, она не поёт, а Сынван пьёт всегда что-то горячее. Они почти не говорят о Джухён или о тех днях, когда они _пытались_ , но не подошли вместе (сцене, всему миру, друг другу). Контакты остались, встречи бывают через раз или два (вчетвером, без Джухён), а толку? Это всё равно что держаться за якорь, который уже утонул.

(Может, они тонут до сих пор)

(Но уже в одиночку)

И в одну из таких встреч, у Сыльги снова мороженое, хотя скоро вообще-то зима (не замёрзни; я давно), Сынван внезапно говорит:

— Знаешь, Джухён вернулась.

— Что?

— Мы на днях пересекались.

— Что-что?

— Она, кажется, собирается подписать контракт с рекламным агентством над студией Момо, так что вы будете часто натыкаться друг на друга.

Сынван не добавляет: опять.

И не добавляет много чего ещё, взгляда Сыльги ей достаточно, чтобы понять: не стоит.

Они сидят под кафе какое-то время, пока Сынван не звонит менеджер и не просит вернуться на запись. Сынван не спешит уходить, потому что Сыльги растеряна, поставлена перед фактом, и оставлять её вот так не совсем правильно. Каким другом она будет, а? Сыльги молчит ровно до второго звонка менеджера, а потом спрашивает:

— У неё ведь тоже нет цветов, да?

— Сыльги, ты точно хочешь—

— Мне надо знать.

— Есть.

Не твои.

 

Они с Момо сильно напились всего раз, праздновали успех их ребят на конкурсе, — и в итоге провели весь вечер в том же зале, что и всегда, обсуждая бывших, потому что это казалось нормальным. У Момо не было такой, как у Сыльги, любви. Она никого по-настоящему в своей жизни не любила — и никогда не цвела, поэтому не совсем понимала, о чём Сыльги ей рассказывала, а Сыльги — впервые после ухода Джухён — хотелось плакать. Может, у неё бы вышло наплакать себе — прямо в пустое сердце — море. Может, оно бы её наконец утопило.

Она не плакала тогда, и не станет плакать сейчас, всё ещё сидя под кафе, держа в руках обёртку от мороженого и ненавидя (только себя) всё одновременно. Что значит _не мои?_ Это вообще возможно? Полюбить кого-то другого — и чтобы он тоже был твоим человеком? Сыльги пробовала, Сыльги очень хотела, но это принесло ей много ненужной боли и разочарования. Неужели у Джухён получилось?

Неужели, господи, от этого можно освободиться?

Сыльги не верит.

(А её высохшее сердце кричит)

 

Сыльги как забытый между страниц гербарий.

В книгах, которые никто не читал.

(И никогда не любил)

 

— Что с тобой сегодня?

— Ничего.

— Мы не самые близкие друзья, но не надо мне лгать. Скоро придут дети, а мы третий час безрезультатно отрабатывает одну и ту же связку. В чём дело, а?

— У тебя есть знакомые в агентстве над нами?

— Да, конечно.

— Они могут достать мне один номер?

— Хорошо, я попрошу Наён, но ты скажи, чей именно. Напишу ей прямо сейчас.

Момо как раз тянется за телефоном, как Сыльги говорит:

— Бэ Джухён.

— Серьёзно?

Сыльги ни в чём не уверена.

Звонить первой она не станет и первой пробовать тянуться тоже, ведь тянуться-то нечему, но так, если Джухён вдруг решится сама, Сыльги будет знать, что это звонит она.

И никто другой.

 

Наверное, эта чёртова судьба издевается.

Сыльги сталкивается с Джухён на этаже студии — и замирает, как только видит её в коридоре. Она кажется такой же: потерянно красивой. И теперь не её. Джухён не сразу понимает, что перед ней Сыльги, поэтому говорит:

— Я здесь уже заблудилась. Не подскажете, где нахо—

— Привет.

— Сыльги?

Они стоят друг напротив друга — и больше ничего не происходит.

Они чужие. Может, так было всегда, просто Сыльги ни разу этого не заметила.

— Нужный тебе офис этажом выше, я могу провести, если хочешь.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Раньше молчать с Джухён было комфортно, а сейчас Сыльги едва сдерживает подкатившую к горлу тошноту. Вообще её разрывает между: спросить у Джухён обо всём и сразу или оставить её прямо здесь и сбежать так же, как это сделала Джухён три года назад. Сыльги не выбирает и идёт рядом, иногда засматриваясь на её цветы, выглядывающие из-под рубашки. Они крохотные, нежно-розовые, Сыльги таких никогда не видела, а ещё они как будто боятся распуститься. Разве так бывает?

Сыльги могла бы спросить: кто тебе их дал?

Спросить: оно того стоило?

И: почему они так похожи на тебя саму?

Но вот они подходят к двери, Сыльги даже слышит голос Наён, так что проще опять взять и промолчать. Вряд ли это что-то изменит, ведь так? Судьба судьбой, а им не по пути.

— Тебя подождать?

— Я запомнила дорогу.

(Не к тебе)

 

В тот же день, когда она возвращается домой, Сыльги спотыкается о коробку печенья на выходе из лифта. Кто-то из её соседей обронил, надо бы вернуть, но у Сыльги нет ни сил, ни желания с кем-то общаться. Она поднимает коробку и направляется к своей квартире, как её внимание привлекает девушка с пакетами напротив её двери.

— Это не ваше печенье?

— Сыльги?

Как же всё это глупо и смешно, и Сыльги всё ещё тошнит. Если так и должно быть, то почему ей настолько от всего противно? Судьба? Шутка Вселенной? Слишком много совпадений — и Сыльги без понятия, верить ей теперь во что-то или нет. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Наён сняла мне квартиру, чтобы я далеко не ездила.

Они так и стоят, как пару часов до, и Сыльги бы отдать печенье, но она не отдаёт и молча уходит к себе. Она не готова видеть Джухён снова и не быть при этом для неё хотя бы _кем-то_. Если всё закончилось тогда, так давно, зачем повторяется? У Сыльги-то ничего не растёт и тем более не зацветает. Зимой бывает только снег, но и он уже растаял.

 

— Как ты?

— Супер ужасно.

— Если бы я тебе не сказала, ты бы всё равно встретилась с Джухён и так.

— Дело не в этом.

— Тогда в чём? Ты как будто не спала неделю.

Сыльги переключает внимание на мороженое: оно такое холодное, что у неё примёрзли к стаканчику руки. Впрочем, Сыльги это не волнует. Она действительно особо не спала, ночевала в зале, доводила себя до изнеможения, словно вернулась на много вечностей назад, когда тренировки были на первом месте и мир софитов казался чем-то невероятным и всё-таки достижимым.

Сыльги прячется в студии от Джухён, чтобы не натыкаться на неё каждое утро; Сыльги избегает Джухён так же, как и она когда-то (успешно) делала то же самое. Это довольно легко, но с такими темпами Момо её скоро пинками выпроводит домой обратно.

Всех такая Сыльги напрягает, даже дети чувствуют её настроение.

Но что она сделает?

— Сыльги?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы всё прекратилось раз и навсегда, как хотела Джухён. Она же из-за этого тогда убежала, да?

— Откуда тебе знать?

— А ты знаешь?

Сынван не отвечает — и Сыльги делает свои выводы.

— Зачем всё это именно сейчас, а? Она любит кого-то другого, а я — её, но у нас ведь нет будущего. Зачем судьбе так над нами смеяться? Господи, как же я устала, Сынван, как я устала. У меня нечему болеть, видишь? Моя любовь превратилась в пыль.

Если бы у Сынван было на это право, она бы рассказала ей правду, но Сынван молчит.

И в этой тишине слышно, как слабо бьётся пустое сердце Кан Сыльги.

 

Пока что ей удаётся, что удивительно, не пересекаться с Джухён, но вечно жить на работе невозможно. Сыльги приходится вернуться к себе, когда Момо находит её спящей в зале на полу. 

— Чтобы я больше тебя здесь не видела, пока ты сама с собой не разберёшься.

Сыльги не спорит, собирает вещи в сумку и идёт домой. Ей безумно хочется спать и такой, наверное, внезапный отпуск очень кстати, хотя она просидит его в четырёх стенах и будет надоедать брату звонками.

Сыльги поднимается по лестнице, потому что если поедет на лифте, то просто в нём отключится, и, конечно, попадая на свой этаж, она видит Джухён: та сидит на ступеньках в одной только пижаме. Три часа ночи. 

— В чём дело?

— Момо позвонила и попросила тебя встретить.

— Я не ребёнок, меня не надо—

— Тогда почему ты себя так ведёшь?

— И как же?

— Как будто мы не знакомы.

— Это ты молча уехала в Тэгу, а не я.

Может, Сыльги правда хотела её задеть.

Может, Сыльги хотела совсем-совсем не этого, потому что сухие стебли внезапно колются, врезаются в кожу, словно вот-вот оживут. Всё это чушь, но у Джухён на лице одна сплошная боль — и её смертельно хочется обнять прямо сейчас. Что-то внутри Сыльги — ещё такое тёплое, старое и родное — порывается; Сыльги, кажется, протягивает к Джухён руки, но в последний момент сжимает их в кулаки.

_К чёрту._

— Сыльги, я—

— Спокойной ночи.

 

— Ты серьёзно заперлась в квартире?

— Сынван, чего ты хочешь?

— Того же, что и раньше? Чтобы вы обе вели себя как нормальные люди?

— Очень смешно.

— Да как-то не до шуток.

— Вот почему тебе она доверяла и доверяет, а мне — нет? Почему она не могла сказать, что её не устраивает, и мы бы всё решили? Почему она всегда такая—

— А почему ты не спросишь у неё сама?

— Разве она ответит?

— Ты жила с ней, тебе ли не знать?

Сыльги не позволяет себе смеяться, пусть и смешно. Знает ли она Бэ Джухён? Годы спустя она в этом сомневается. Если бы знала, вряд ли бы Сыльги была без неё (совсем одна).

Сынван переводит тему, рассказывает об очередном своём дуэте; Сыльги слушает вполуха и вообще-то думает о том, что она так и не вернула Джухён печенье, и оно до сих пор лежит у неё на кухне. Это дурацкое, господи, печенье не выходит у неё из головы. Поэтому, как только они с Сынван прощаются, _передавай Суён привет_ , Сыльги подрывается с кровати, в которой провела почти четыре дня, наспех переодевается и собирается с духом. Уже стоя возле двери Джухён с той самой местами помятой коробкой, Сыльги наконец-то понимает, что делает. У Джухён кто-то, может, есть и жизнь у неё своя, и Сыльги в ней не место, пусть они и живут так близко, но она упрямая — и она не сдаётся, даже если сдалась давно.

Сыльги нажимает на звонок и ждёт.

Чего же?

Джухён открывает — и Сыльги вдруг задыхается.

На Джухён только белый свитер, он едва достаёт ей до колен; она при этом босиком, от чего кажется такой уязвимой и такой крохотной, как её новые цветы; желание обнять Джухён растёт в Сыльги снова, с ним так сложно бороться, но всё же приходится. Джухён ей улыбается — и всё её лицо освещается (необъяснимым солнцем).

— Я вспомнила про печенье.

Джухён не говорит ей на это: оставь его себе.

Не говорит: я уже купила другое.

Или: тогда, может, зайдёшь?

Джухён выдыхает такое робкое _спасибо_ , будто боится добавить к нему что-то ещё, а Сыльги опять пятнадцать — и она наблюдает за Джухён издалека, и думает о том же, что и тогда: каково было бы любить Бэ Джухён и никогда не прекращать, а?

Сыльги знает ответ, только этот она и знает.

Она протягивает коробку трясущимися руками, и ей катастрофически не хватает сил, чтобы сдержать преступные слёзы. В этом моменте нет ничего особенного, он настолько обычный, насколько может быть такой жизнь, но у Сыльги внутри всё умирает.

От любви, которая в ней (ещё) осталась.

(И была всегда)

 

Они вроде общаются? Перебрасываются парой фраз по утрам и если видятся вечером. Джухён занята рекламой, Сыльги — танцами; мир прежний — от одного печенья он внезапно не поменяется, хотя теперь Сыльги покупает его постоянно, просит Момо через, конечно, Наён передать его Джухён или передаёт сама, когда получается. С этого заново ничего не начинается и не начнётся потом, Сыльги уверена, ей просто нравится чувствовать себя рядом с Джухён _нормально_ , что многого, между прочим, стоит.

 

В один день несчастные стебли на её руках рассыпаются.

И что это должно значить? Она готова к чему-то новому? Или не сможет любить вообще? Почему никто и никогда не раскрывает всех подробностей? Всё сама, да?

Сыльги смотрит на свои чистые запястья, на которых нет даже шрамов; Сыльги смотрит и не понимает, и ей от этого — от того, что она опустела окончательно — почему-то больно, как будто всё, что связывало её с Джухён, исчезло. Это не так, совсем-совсем не так.

 

Сыльги больше нечего прятать, но она делает это по привычке. У неё ничего не спрашивают — и Сыльги никому не рассказывает. Её маленькая глупая тайна.

 

Группа, хореографию для которой Сыльги недавно ставила, занимает первое место на Music Core. Это хороший повод для праздника, так что они собираются в зале целой толпой; Момо говорит, что Наён тоже придёт, чему Сыльги не удивлена; для неё это причина, чтобы надеяться: приведёт она с собой Джухён или нет.

Сыльги надеется, а Наён приходит одна.

До конца вечера она всё равно думает только о Джухён, только о ней, только—

Чуть погодя, когда все расходятся, и Сыльги остаётся убирать, как самая трезвая, она включает музыку, что-то из того, под что они когда-то с Джухён танцевали вместе. Сыльги становится так легко: она больше танцует, парит над полом, чем убирает; она когда-то получала от этого такое непередаваемое удовольствие. Что с ней случилось?

_Куда пропала вся ваша любовь?_

(К ней самой, к миру и к тому, что она делает)

Сыльги танцует сейчас, потому что хочет по-настоящему, и это мгновение длится всего три минуты, пока песня не меняется, и она не замечает в зеркале Джухён, стоящую в дверном проёме. Джухён говорит:

— Ты молодец.

И эти простые слова ранят Сыльги сильнее, чем всё, что ранило раньше, как ранила вся Джухён своим молчанием. Ты молодец. Помнишь об этом? Сыльги не помнит.

— Я думала, ты придёшь с Наён.

— Я собиралась, хотя не была уверена, что ты захочешь меня видеть.

Сыльги не говорит: я хочу тебя всегда.

Не говорит: приходи ещё.

— С такими темпами ты закончишь утром. Помочь?

Сыльги кивает, и убирают они уже вместе. Она старается не смотреть на Джухён, это, конечно, сложно, но Сыльги удаётся, как удавалось избегать её несколько недель. Когда они складывают чистые стаканчики обратно в пакеты, Сыльги замечает, как из-под рукавов свитера Джухён пробиваются цветы. Они как будто тянутся—

Ко мне?

 

Домой они тоже идут вместе. На расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Сыльги немного отстаёт. Дорога занимает всего десять минут без подъёма на лифте. Они не произносят ни слова за это время, а Сыльги переполняется вопросами, ответы на которые у неё наконец-то есть, но они кажутся нереальными. Вот если бы Джухён ответила на них сама.

Они расходятся по своим квартирам молча, и Сыльги застывает в прихожей с осознанием, что она опять что-то упускает. Сыльги не поехала три года назад за Джухён, потому что не понимала её причин и не понимает всё равно, но ей надо было тогда, надо было.

Всё было бы по-другому и может быть таким и сейчас.

Сыльги срывается с места, едва не влетает носом, что в свою дверь, что в дверь Джухён, и она звонит и стучит, как будто правда сможет что-то решить и поменять или вдруг узнать, что Джухён ей никогда не говорила. Сыльги кажется, что в этот раз всё получится.

(Она попробует)

(И будет пробовать потом ещё и ещё)

— Сыльги, что-то случилось?

Но стоит Сыльги увидеть Джухён перед собой, как вся её уверенность вянет, как цветы.

— Сыльги?

Как же она когда-то сходила с ума от этого бесконечного _СыльгиСыльгиСыльги_.

И она замирает на пороге во всей своей неисчерпаемой к Джухён любви. Может, Сыльги плачет оттого, что ей столько лет было тяжело и одиноко; оттого, что Джухён ничего ей так и не объяснила: просто сбежала. Может, Сыльги плачет. Может, ей всего лишь кажется, но Джухён касается её лица ладонями, смотрит снизу вверх ей в глаза — и в Сыльги что-то взрывается снова и снова. Она накрывает её руки своими и чувствует пальцами, что что-то не то, и Сыльги отнимает левую руку Джухён от лица и разглядывает в свете коридора.

— Раньше его не было. От чего этот шрам?

— От утюга.

— А на самом деле?

Джухён не скажет: это я пыталась вырвать из себя тебя.

Не скажет: видишь, у меня ничего так и не получилось, _ни-че-го_.

Но Сыльги всё-таки её поймёт, она поймёт.

— Пожалуйста.

— Сыльги, нет.

— Мне нужна правда.

Джухён отводит взгляд, но Сыльги поддевает её пальцем за подбородок, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Теперь ты не сбежишь, не от меня, не в этот раз.

— Я не хотела любить тебя, потому что _так надо_.

Сердце Сыльги заходится в бешеном ритме, и у неё сдавливает в груди так сильно, что трудно дышать. Она полностью сосредоточена на глазах Джухён, в них загорается свет, поэтому не замечает, как от рук Джухён к её сердцу тянутся цветы. Медленно-медленно. Распускаясь нежно-розовым на своём таком долгом пути.

— Я просто хотела полюбить тебя сама.

И в этот момент сердце Сыльги отвечает: вся любовь, что так долго в ней копилась, умирала и оживала, прорывается наружу новыми стеблями и пышными бутонами.

К любви Джухён навстречу.

— Что это, а?

— Может, мы с тобой перецвели. Может, всё так и должно было быть изначально. Может, нам не перестанет быть больно, но я знаю одно: я больше никуда тебя не отпущу.

Никогда.

Ни за что.

Джухён целует её там, на пороге, в тёплом, похожем на солнце, свете, и все их цветы — новые и живые — переплетаются, растут и растут: и к земле, и к небу; и Кан Сыльги любит Бэ Джухён прямо здесь и прямо сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Джухён втягивает её внутрь, и Сыльги захлопывает за ними дверь.

 

Утром они превращаются в сад.


End file.
